The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool, and a method for actuating a hand-held power tool.
It has already been proposed to equip a hand-held power tool with a handle and a two- or more speed transmission with a switch element. The switch element, as a slide switch or rotary knob, is located on the side or a top side—facing away from the handle—of a housing of the hand-held power tool, and is used to switch the transmission between various gear ratios.